


Mission Failed

by welcometosideb



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gay Disaster Andrew Minyard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometosideb/pseuds/welcometosideb
Summary: Kevin sighed.“Andrew, one more thing.”Andrew knew that voice tone, that meant I’ve fucked up and now you have to clean up my shit.“What have you done, Day?”“I didn’t do anything, I swear, it’s just that–”“Nathaniel Wesninski may show up today.” Aaron said.OrAndrew is a talented FBI agent ready for one more easy and successful mission, but the universe has other plans.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 29
Kudos: 274





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I just had a stupid idea and here we are
> 
> Thank you SO much [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo) for your help because my English is really not the best.

Waking up in a different city used to be very disturbing to Andrew when he finished his training . He started working as a special agent for FBI after arresting one of Columbia's largest drug distributors, an organized group said to act for the Moriyamas — Andrew didn’t have permission to investigate this kind of things at the time , but his superiors were impressed and let him get out of it with a  two-week  suspension and a promotion, but right now, after years working in cases related to the Moriyamas, he only had to blink twice at the ceiling to remember that he was there for his work and at his own will.

He also only had to blink twice to remember why there was a man with auburn hair and the bluest eyes  he’s ever seen walking around his room.

“Oh you’re awake. I’m already going, didn’t mean to sleep in here, but God you’ve tired me out.” The man said and Andrew couldn’t care less.

“Don’t care, go away already.” 

“You weren’t that eager to get rid of me last night.” He smiled sharply , buttoning his black dress shirt. “Have a nice day, Andrew.”

Andrew was still sleepy, but something clicked on his brain and in less than a minute he was on his feet, pressing the guy against the wall.

“I didn’t tell you my name.”

“Chill out, you gave your name at the reception last night. This room is on your name, remember?”

He  remembers that  clearly, what he d oesn’t remember was realising this guy was close enough to hear him, which was weird since Andrew was really careful, and had an eidetic memory.

The man sighed, as if he could hear Andrew’s thoughts  running wild .

“My name is Chris Williams in case you’re wondering. I understand you’re very private about your life, so am I, and I didn’t mean to cross any boundaries. I’m sorry.”

“Just get the fuck out.” 

Chris gave a two finger salute and went away, closing the door behind him, Andrew immediately sent Aaron a message saying  _ Chris Williams,  _ and was answered with a phone call.

“Good morning for you too.” Aaron said dramatically.

“Fuck you. Can you search the name?”

“I’m doing it right now. Is this about the mission?”

“No.”

“Is this about you being a paranoid little fucker?” Kevin said, because of course Aaron put him on speaker.

“I’m guessing this isn’t about the film director. Williams is a  fucking common name Andrew, but, if that’s what you’re worried about, there’s nothing about any Chris Williams in our case information or in the FBI system. So, this is a normal guy and you’re paranoid or this is a fake name.” Aaron said.

“A fake name, there’s no way in hell this guy is called Chris.”

The good thing about being selected and training with your twin brother, is that you know each other well enough to understand when  a situation is not what it seems without saying it, even though Aaron is  usually tasked with taking care of the system and gathering intelligence, working with him is always easier because they know each other.

But, sometimes, being known is a problem.

“Is this about some random guy you’ve fucked?” Aaron asked and Andrew could see his outraged expression even though he wasn’t actually seeing him.

“I’ve had a lot of free time until tonight, you know?”

“And now you have the possibility of have blown your cover by getting in someone’s pants.” Kevin grunted, and Andrew decided he was done with this conversation.

“I have things to do.”

“You just said you have a lot of free time.” Kevin said, but Andrew disconnected the call anyway and spent the rest of the day watching some stupid criminal show and eating ice cream.

**.**

Andrew’s mission that night was pretty easy : they found out that a british mob boss called Stuart Hatford was working with the Moriyamas since they gave him permission to  avenge his sister’s death by killing Nathan Wesninski . H e also had a deal with the FBI to do that without consequences in exchange of his nephew's freedom , as long as he cooperated to dismantle Nathan’s kingdom.

When Hatford  allowed his nephew be interrogated, the FBI thought he was also going to help them take the Moriyama’s down, but as soon as Nathan’s men were killed or arrested, Hatford took his nephew and disappeared without a word about the Moriyamas, and Nathaniel Wesninski was never  seen again.

The Moriyamas were a powerful threat, they were accused of drug and human trafficking, bomb threats, murders, among other crimes against people, the State and security agencies, and apparently they had men everywhere, but the biggest problem was that , although every  single one of them responded to them, nothing connected these organized crime groups with the Moriyama.

There was no bank account, no email, no call, no evidence that tied the Moriyama family to any illegal action, nothing that could bring them down once and for all.

There was no consistent evidence against Hatford either, so they couldn’t blackmail him, but they found out that he was receiving death threats and everything indicated that someone would try to kill him that night at a high society charity fundraising event — which was kinda controversial on Andrew’s humble opinion.

So Andrew’s job was to keep and eye on Hatford, arrest whoever try to kill him for interrogation and have a powerful british family  member owning them information,  that was easy. The  hardest part was being surrounded by so many rich and arrogant people and having to wear a black tuxedo, and a black vest, and a black everything because he could be formal, but he couldn’t give up his aesthetic.

“I can control every camera on this party, their security system sucks. I’m surprised that just one person is under threat today, with  such low security you could kill a dozen.” Aaron scorned on his earpiece, and coming from him , that meant the system was complicated as fuck, they just didn’t expect to be targeted by a genius.

“I’m on the parking lot ready to take you from there if it comes to it.” Kevin said too “Do you need me to send you a picture of Stuart again?”

“No.” Andrew said, he only needed to see the picture once and his face would be forever on his mind. “He is at the bar.”

“You can’t drink tonight.”

“You’re not my mother, Day.”

Kevin sighed.

“Andrew, one more thing.”

Andrew knew that voice tone, that meant  _ I’ve fucked up and now you have to clean up my shit. _

“What have you done, Day?”

“I didn’t do anything, I swear, it’s just that–”

“Nathaniel Wesninski may show up today.” Aaron said.

Nathaniel Wesninski was a wall between Kevin and Andrew that they were never able to break.

Kevin grown up under Tetsuji Moriyama’s protection with Riko and Nathaniel. They were supposed to be stars on their team — the Edgar Allan Ravens, a Class I Exy Team they used as a cover to the real activities that kept the Moriyamas so rich —, but while Riko Moriyama and Kevin were just players, Nathaniel was being trained to take his father’s place someday as the Butcher.

When Kevin decided he wanted to be a FBI agent and not a exy star, Riko broke his hand and ordered Nathaniel to kill him, so Nathaniel stabbed Kevin and left him to die.

When Nathan was killed, everything about him and Nathaniel disappeared, there was no information, photo, nothing, he became a ghost; it was part of his deal with the FBI, since  rumour has it he was so alike his father  that any information about both of them was deleted so people wouldn’t recognize and chase him, the only  real trace of Nathaniel Wesninski  was part of the FBI confidencial archive and Kevin made sure that Andrew would never have access to  those files.

“Why am I only hearing about this now.” Andrew wasn’t someone who showed his rage, but he knew Kevin would recognise it.

“For the same reason I never let you know anything about him. You’re overprotective, he saved my life but you refuse to acknowledge it.”

“He stabbed you and left you to die.”

“He stabbed me somewhere non-vital and left me close to a hospital knowing that someone would find me. Neil calls me every week to guarantee that I’m okay.”

“Holy shit, are you  that  dumb Kevin?” Aaron said.

“What do you mean he calls you? I thought he disappeared.”

Aaron sighed.

“Okay, Andrew I’m sorry we’ve kept this information from you; but Nathaniel is currently named Neil Josten, he claims to be an independent investigator, and yes he is pretty good at disguising himself and blending in. He is also a great liar and very persuasive, and a highly skilled killer on top of that. We know he is alive because sometimes the FBI calls him for help, but no one ever saw him knowing it was him and got away to tell the story. We never told you all that because we knew you’d try to kill him at first sight and we would either lose a great ally or a great agent. I’m sorry, we did what we had to do.”

“We never call him to cases you’re in, but Stuart Hatford is his uncle so he may show up to save him, or he is the killer. We never know where his loyalty  lies .” Kevin added.

“Are you stupid? You’re giving FBI information to a liar whose loyalty belongs to whoever pays him more?”

“Our superiors are doing it, we’re just hiding this information from people who might try to kill him. Like you.” Aaron said and Andrew wanted to kill Neil  _ and _ Kevin _ and _ Aaron.

He was going to say something else, but a movement on his peripheral vision caught his attention, a tall man with white beard was guiding Stuart out of the room in the direction of one of the bathrooms .

“Aaron someone is with Stuart, I’m going after him. Check if the corridor that leads to the bathroom is clean.” Andrew said, taking his gun discreetly and following them.

“I’m on it.” Aaron said “Shit, Andrew you’re being followed.”

Andrew looked around, but the room was too crowded for him to see someone acting suspiciously.

“Don’t look around you idiot, he’ll notice.”

“I have no time for this.” Andrew growled, going to the corridor and bursted inside the bathroom, where a man had a gun pointed to Stuart's head. “FBI put your gun down and raise your hands where I can see it.”

The man took Stuart as a human shield, the gun still pointed to his head.

“I have a better idea, I’ll shoot him and let you shoot me too. I know you need him alive, and if you kill me you’ll have no one to interrogate.” He said with  a smile, Andrew recognizes someone who didn’t care about living or dying, but if he killed the guy they would never know who wanted Stuart dead and why.

“I’m going in.” Kevin said, but Andrew didn’t need him.

“Stay where you are, I have everything under control.”

“I wouldn’t say that if I was you.” A third voice said on his earpiece.

“What the fuck? How did he intercept our signal?” Aaron said, the voice laughed.

“Intercepting was easy, I’m more shocked that you didn’t find out. You’re getting slow Aaron.”

There were so many voices, Andrew took his earpiece off and  shot  the man on the arm, he screamed dropping the gun and Stuart kicked it out of the man’s reach at the same time Andrew launched himself on the man, keeping him on the ground and cuffing him rapidly so he could point his own gun to Stuart.

“You’re not going anywhere, Hatford.” He said looking up, and realizing there was someone else in the bathroom; between Andrew and Stuart was a man with auburn hair, glowing blue eyes and a smirk, his gun pointed to Andrew’s head.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t count on that. You’re free to go uncle.” Chris — no, he was Neil — said and Stuart waved Andrew goodbye.

“Thank you for saving me, agent. Don’t worry I own you a favor, but own nothing to the FBI.” Stuart said, and walked away calmly, having all the time in the world because Andrew wasn’t allowed to kill him.

“You better put your earpiece back, Kevin is mad.” Neil said as Andrew got up, l eaving the man bleeding on the floor.

He didn’t care about whatever Kevin had to say.

“You knew who I was.”

Neil nodded

“In case you’re wondering, I didn’t sleep with you because I knew who you are, I slept with you even though I knew who you are. It was fucking dangerous, I know you would’ve killed me if you knew, but honestly it was fun. And it's nice to finally meet Kevin’s new best friend.”

“You bugged me.”

“I’m sorry about that, but it was a good opportunity.”

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

“Honestly if you kill me I’ll be grateful, maybe this will shut Kevin up.”

Andrew put his earpiece back, and almost took it off again, it was impossible to tune out Kevin’s ranting right now.

“ —and you have any idea of what you’ve done letting Stuart go? Honestly Neil, I can’t believe you did this. Do you know how fucked up Andrew and I are because of you?”

“He knows, he just  doesn't care.” Andrew said tiredly.

“Don’t answer him or he’ll never stop.” Neil scowled.

“Did I hear it well or he was lying when he said you’ve slept together?” Aaron asked, Andrew didn’t want to answer that.

“I’m taking the man  in  custody, we can interrogate him and find out who sent him to kill Hatford.”

“Oh, about that.” Neil said, and a knife materialized between his fingers just seconds before he threw it at the prisoner's throat.

“Fuck.” Andrew muttered and  fired a  shot, but Neil wasn’t in the bathroom anymore.

Andrew stormed off after him, there was no reason to waste time trying to save the other man, he had to get Neil and had to do it now. Unfortunately the party was still crowded and he only got a glimpse of Neil all in black and midnight blue, and a flash of a smile before he disappeared.

“Neil killed him.” He said after running the entire place without a sign of the redhead.

“His name was Josh by the way.” Neil’s voice said on the earpiece.

“Can you please take him off our communication line?” Kevin yelled.

“I’m trying.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, going to the parking lot where Kevin was waiting for him in a fancy car.

“I’m sorry about all that guys, really I would never ruin your mission on purpose.” Neil said and Kevin huffed.

“Of course you would, you’re a little shit.”

“I wouldn’t if it wasn’t about my uncle and I cannot allow someone who tried to kill him to get away with it and try again. I’ll send you everything you need to know about Josh as an  apology and because Andrew is interesting.”

“Don’t flirt where I can hear.” Aaron said.

“Anyway this is the last time I’m giving you guys anything for free, but Andrew if you’re interested I would love to buy you a coffee. You’ll find my number on your contacts.”

“If I ever see you again I’ll kill you.” 

“Sure you will.” Neil laughed, and the line went silent.

“Well” Aaron said. “I don’t know if I took him off or if he disconnected himself and I still don’t know how he intercepted our communication, but he is gone.”

“Can’t we just track him and kill him?” Andrew asked, taking his car keys  out of Kevin’s hands and taking his place as the driver.

“We can’t, he is useful. And  he’s my friend.” Kevin said climbing on the passenger seat. “ Are we really  going to  ignore the fact that Andrew slept with Neil?”

“Yes.” Andrew and Aaron said at the same time, and Kevin laughed.

There was nothing funny to Andrew, he had a hell of a paperwork to do, a failed mission to explain, and a smile to forget.

He  was about to have a shitty week.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dearghostqueen)


End file.
